The Number Fourteen
by sinfuldamsel
Summary: A three-part shot about the rising basketball superstar, Troy Bolton and why he always wore the number 14.


_The Numbe__r Fourteen_

"**What** is in a number?"

The new recruit asked his seniors while changing in the locker room. There were about ten people inside, and all of them half-naked and half-tired. Today was the last day of practice after all, and even after a four season slump, the Wildcats are definitely not gonna give up that easily.

"It's your identity." Kevin Freeman told him. The African-American center patted his shoulder, "It's a lucky charm." Kevin was tall, towering over him at six foot eleven. He was one of the most intimidating players on court, but he is one of the most caring upperclassmen in the team. He also had one of the most genuine smiles ever and the freshman respected him for it.

A streak of blonde hair passed by the kid's eye and he saw the handsome face of the captain and shooting guard, Ozwald Sterling. He had a playful glint in his eyes when he opened his locker. He quickly unpacked his red jersey shirt from his duffel bag and gave it to the new kid.

A single digit one was displayed on it, proudly marring the wildcat logo. Oz was always too cool for him. He is a man of a few words, but when he speaks he does so with authority. The young freshman aspired to be like Oz.

"Your jersey number makes you who you are on that court."

Oz closed the locker while the kid held his old jersey shirt. Tomorrow was his last game together with his seniors. He isn't a starter yet... but with more than half of the team graduating to college, he had an inkling to continue the wildcat legacy.

He was about to answer Oz when his bestfriend returned from the shower room.

"Troy, you're up." Chad told the new kid while handing him a fresh towel from the laundry room.

Before Troy retreated from the locker room, he approached Oz Sterling and with a steady resolve, he told him.

"Let me have your locker when you graduate, Oz."

"Bolton, what makes you think it would be that easy?." Oz replied.

That night before their fated game against West High, Oz Sterling and Kevin Freeman stole both Troy and Chad's change of clothes, making them run off to the west wing science club... with only a towel to cover them.

o o o o o o

Jeannie was stuck on traffic... and she is getting late for an appointment with one of the most promising point guards in the NBA.

Troy Bolton took the basketball world by storm from his first game as a Laker. He was one of the youngest rookies to get signed in this season. Considered to be criminally underrated in the college basketball scene, Troy Bolton certainly surprised everyone when he made that three-point shot pass through Fariza and James.

As a fledgling sports writer herself, Jeannie was beyond ecstatic to nab an interview with _the _Troy Bolton. She wanted to make sure that her article with him gets the cover for Sports Weekly. This story is her biggest break yet and she would be damned if her editor gets another one from the Football guys.

"Good morning Mr. Bolton. I am Jennifer Diaz from Sports Weekly."

Troy sported a huge smile. He was friendly throughout the interview and listened to Jennifer politely. He was every bit of a gentleman and he answered the questions with humor and wit, which was charming and sexy in a way.

_Everyone acts like this when they are new._The thirty year old woman thought. Troy had a promising career ahead of him and she hopes he would stay humble... _she wanted some scoops after all._

He was in for thirty minutes, answering technical stuff about his career when he too was asked a question that he was curious about all those years ago.

"Troy Bolton, what is in a number?"

Her voice was suddenly a blur. His charming smile faded and all he can ever think about was the pair of brown eyes staring directly at his... the first snow in December... the way their hands fit perfectly together... every little thing he loved about _her._

o o o o o o o

"Foul!"

He heard a loud whistle. There was white noise going through his head but he heard that loud whistle. The last five minutes of the second half of their game against West High was nothing short of exhausting. He felt an elbow nudge a part of his stomach just as he shot a three point.

"You good?" He heard Chad say but he still felt like he was in the bottom of the ocean, drowning. The score board displayed a close 76 to 74, in favor of the Knights. The people cheering from the stands continued to shout.

"Wildcats! Get your head in the game!"

But the star of the team, Troy, still felt lost.

Coming for the free throw line seemed routine that he had not realize that he was standing on it. Six people, all towering against him stood on the side waiting for him to fail...

Blood rushed to his ear and cold sweat ran down his face. Three dribbles after and everything felt wrong. His first shot did not go in.

His dad looked like he just kicked a puppy. He saw the college agents wearing grey suits look at him with disappointment. With less than four minutes left on the clock, everything... the championship, his scholarship, his entire life ahead of him depended on this one game. He closed his eyes preparing to take the bench.

"Troy!!!"

Her voice was the only thing he needed to hear. Gabriella Montez stood amongst the senior row while holding up a Go Wildcat banner. It was uncharacteristic of her to shout out loud in a game. She was shy of everyone and gaining attention was not her strongest suit. He knew it must have taken a lot of courage for her to act like this.

He didn't realize the smile he had when he saw her standing on the streamers shouting his name.

All Troy Bolton saw was Gabriella Montez, slowly making her way to him, wearing his red letterman jacket and the word "Bolton's" sewn on the back... and the number 14 as he made the shot.

Shouts of victory erupted when he made the final shot. His teammates run to him along with the championship trophy. The agents nodded to each other in approval. But all Troy could really think about was his Gabriella.

o o o o o o

Troy blinked again after realizing he had been remembering things again.

"There were reports that Anderson had to switch up jersey numbers this season because you would not give up yours. What is the reason, Mr. Bolton?" Jeannie asked once more.

"I am sorry, I just remembered something." Troy tried to say. He wanted some sort of distraction... anything he can do to buy himself some time before answering the question. That was too personal. He knew Jeannie felt a little shift too. From his experience with sports journalists, this was the point where they would keep pushing on a question especially after seeing an extraordonary reaction. Troy knew that she saw it too - how his smile fell when she asked that.

Should he lie?

Should he refuse to answer?

That seemed too harmless of a question and everyone will be nosey once they found out his reason... he did not want that... he did not want anymore attention projected to _her_.

"Well... I will just say, the number 14 is _mine_."

He knew it was a bad idea to be interviewed. The cold water from the showerhead continued to stream down his body as his hands were against the wall. After the article on Sports Weekly got published, his phone notifications were bombarded with calls from his old college teammates, his coach, and some from publicist.

Who knew that a small point guard from Albuquerque made his way to the big leagues? Everyone back home was proud. Troy Bolton made it. Everything that is happening now is what he wanted all his life. He had a good deal, he got signed with a good team, he was living the dream.

He thought about the tiring days he spent in training, the endless hours be practiced in shooting... He remembered his father constantly reminding him to get his head in the game... He thought of everyone back home who supported and believed in him. It seemed like forever ago... Half of the people that mattered don't talk to him anymore. It was his fault too... He tried to shut down everything that reminded him of her. But why does a thing so inconsequential as a number plague him with memories of her. Why didn't he just let Anderson take it away. It's just a number anyway. Why can't he just accept the fact that everything that he is holding onto are just memories and she is never coming back?

"Hey, it's Troy and I'm out at the moment and I can't answer your call. Please leave a message."

It had been so long since he heard his old answering machine. With the technology these days, with everything and everyone just a click away, who even uses the phone anymore.

Not a lot of people knew about his old phone line... just a bunch of old friends and his family. He had lived in LA for three years now and sometimes he talked with his OG teammates, the wildcats. The conversations grew less and less as the months go by, he did not blame any of them though. Everyone was just busy doing their own thing.

When the voice on the other line spoke with what barely registered as a whisper, Troy was confused and surprised.

"Hey lunkhead basketball guy. I read your thing the other day. Uhmmm... Salutations are on their way. Make the wildcats proud. Chad can't stop talking about you since yesterday. He always knew you were gonna make it big. Don't forget us, prick. He doesn't admit it but he misses you more than me."

It was Taylor McKessie. He did not remember her calling him ever.

"Anyway, about that article... _she _had read it. Don't think too hard about that. I just wanna say, there are no hard feelings. We all know you two got history but for the sake of the old gang, can we all just get together? Ryan wants to set up a date just contact him when you're available."

The line got muffled for a moment. Troy heard shuffling footsteps on the other end. A door had opened and a cheery voice said, "Tay, the cab's here? Are you ready?"

Troy wanted to swallow the lump forming on his throat, but he cannot seem to do so. The voice call had him on the edge of his seat. It was the first time he heard her voice in years.

"Okay bye." Taylor said back and the voice call ended abruptly.

After Taylor, he received other voice calls from the wild cats, mostly congratulating him for officially making it to the team. His mind wandered back and forth to that certain voice mail. "Don't think too hard about that"

_How couldn't he? This was Gabriella they're talking about. He could not help but overthink everything when it comes to her. Was there something in that article that can upset her? Was she interested in reading that because she was proud of him? _

He did not need to know that Gabi read it. But Taylor had to make him lose all the chill he had kept in since they broke up by telling him that Gabriella might be remotely possibly interested in reading something about him?

o o o o o o

Sophomore year.

Troy's second year in high school also marked his first year as captain of the wildcats. With more than half of the team moving to college and graduating, the responsibility of the team fell on his shoulders.

It was also the year he met her.

During winter break, his family went to Sky Mountain for vacation. Normal kids spent their time snow boarding and skiing. However, Troy practiced the sport he loved best - basketball.

On New Year's day, he met the most amazing girl. He was captivated by her, enamored even. He did not really want to believe in love at first sight but right there and then, Gabriella stole his heart.

They kept contact with each other after the holidays and when he got back to school, Gabriella was in his homeroom.

Troy knew it was fated. He was heart eyes all over her. He never wanted something as much as basketball... and the more that he knew Gabriella, the more deeply he fell.

"I am not gonna leave until you say yes."

Troy gave Gabriella tickets to sit near the bench. He wanted her to see him play front and center tomorrow. It was not a home game and they had to go to the West High Campus for the play-offs.

Gabriella was hard to persuade. She was already his girlfriend but she did not seem interested in watching him play. She always kept on making excuses.

"Come on, Brie... I am not leaving."

"Troy, mom is gonna be home in a few minutes and she will kill me if he finds out you're here."

Troy grinned, "Your mom loves me. It's alright."

"You are really not going to leave until I agree to come to the game?"

Troy sharply shook his head no.

Gabriella gave up, sighing and told him, "I will think about it."

Troy hugged her and lifted her from the waist.

"I know I'm gonna win because you're there."

Troy then grabbed a red jacket from his body bag and gave it to Gabriella.

It was his red varsity jacket. A white wildcat logo was sewn on the right side.

"Wear it. That's an order."

Gabriella inspected it more closely. On the back of the piece of clothing read, "Bolton's" and the number 14.

"Bolton's? You planned this, didn't you?"

"I just wanna mark what's mine. I need them to know that."

"Why the number 14, though. It had been 18 before..."

Troy looked at her thoughtfully. He was never the romantic type. Gabriella made him do things he never understood before. He planned dates, he texted cheesy messages, and he even asked the sewing club to make this jacket for her because he ended up pricking his fingers when he did. He wanted to put her first. He was deeply in love with her and he is not afraid to show it.

"I am surprised you knew eight was my lucky number." Troy joked. "I was under the impression that you never watched any of my games. You purposefully ignored the whole basketball thing last summer."

"I was always watching you. You know... I never miss a single game. I was just afraid..."

Troy held her face up and asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

She quickly turned away from him, "I was just... you're gonna laugh at it..."

"I'm not I promise."

Gabriella sighed, "Basketball is an intense game you know. There are a lot of things that can happen in those 48 minutes... I-I was afraid to see you get injured or something."

Then Troy laughed so hard, "That's it?"

Gabriella nodded.

"You refused to watch my games because you're afraid to see me get hurt?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I told you I was always there, in the back hiding. I was afraid for you to see me witness you getting hurt. There is a difference."

"Okay smarty pants. I am still not convinced though."

"Gabriella, are you there?"

Gabriella's mom just arrived.

"Coming, mom." Gabriella shouted.

She then looked at the blue-eyed angel in front of her. "Troy you need to go. If mom sees us I don't--" but her words were interrupted by a quick and numbing kiss.

"I know..."

Before Troy went down the balcony, he said to her, "And to answer your question... I changed it because it is your birthday. I figured I am the luckiest when I met you. I wanted to be reminded of that everytime the referee makes a call. Everytime I make a shot, or everytime I get fouled" he laughed, "I wanted to be reminded of you in everything I do. I am already winning because you gave a chance on me."

o o o o o

"I still do." Troy muttered to himself. The rain is pouring down in sunny Los Angeles, and just like his tears it seemed to not stop anytime soon.

**end of part 1** of 3.


End file.
